A Gone With the Wind Night Before Christmas
by PrincessAlica
Summary: A light-hearted amusement of mine. It's cute. It's set the Christmas before Bonnie died, and Santa has some "suggestions for Scarlett and Rhett."


Twas the night before Christmas, And all through the mansion

All was too quiet, There were no stirrings of passion.

No stocking were hung, On mantels that shone

No decorations were displayed, Save one wreath alone.

Wade and Ella were sleeping, In the nursery so dim

As Scarlett slept in her room, And Rhett had Bonnie with him.

The air was so filled, With tension and dread

That nightmares were swirling, Through Scarlett's thick head

When out on the lawn, there arose such a clatter,

Scarlett sprang from her bed, to see what was the matter

She threw on her wrapper, and ran out into the hall

And collided with Rhett Who stopped her fall.

Through stained glass windows They tried to peer at the sky.

And saw a shadow of a sleigh with an elfin driver fly by.

A light dusting of snow Sat on the wide lawn

The house was cloaked in dread at what might soon be gone.

The sleigh in the sky was led by eight tiny deer.

And driven relentlessly by a man too full of cheer.

"I don't want him inside, What if he's a Yankee?"

She whined to her estranged husband as he handed her a hankie.

And then in a twinkling they heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

"Oh, Rhett, do stop him! He might be a thief!"

"Oh calm down, Scarlett. You are shaking like a leaf."

My child, you fool, my pet, Don't you know?

That man is Santa Claus, He has gifts to bestow.

He visits each year, With gifts for one and all.

He goes to each home and Decks each hall.

He leaves presents, Each stocking he fills.

With candies and goodies For each one that wills.

But perhaps you only got, stockings filled with coal.

That would explain why you didn't know.

Now look down the stairs, And see as he works.

Thieving he isn't, His duty is not shirked."

Scarlett peered anxiously over the rail.

"I don't know why you, Rhett, believe such a silly tale."

"Don't believe me that's fine, Why don't you go see.

Or are you afraid of what hasn't been left for you under the tree."

She slipped away slowly And crept down the stairs.

With Rhett following behind her, Seemingly without any cares.

In the parlor they found A man covered in soot,

Dressed in dyed red furs, From his head to his foot.

"How tacky he looks, why that color is for me.

No one should wear it, when it looks so much better on me."

"Now, Scarlett O'Hara, We finally meet.

I've waited for years. You don't leave me cookies to eat.

You are selfish and grouchy, And you act like a scrooge.

You fling off the restrictions of society Whenever you choose.

Now, missy, it's time that you change your ways.

No one likes a bah humbug. Even on regular days."

Now Rhett was chuckling Behind his small wife.

And Santa turned on him with such passion for life.

"Don't you laugh Rhett Butler. You are no saint.

You broke every rule, There is nothing you don't taint.

You love your wife, So just tell her so.

There is a world of hurt, When you refuse to let her know.

I see a bleak future, if you refuse to comply.

Someone you love will certainly die.

So the both of you need to make amends.

You love each other, and you are friends.

Share your love, and don't hold it back.

It's only way to avoid wearing black."

Rhett sobered at these words and nodded sadly.

"Thank you dear Santa, for the warning of what could be."

Santa spoke no more words, He completed his work.

He glanced at the too, and turned with a jerk

And laying a finger aside of his nose, and

giving a nod up the chimney he rose.

Rhett turned to his wife, "I'm sorry." he said.

"I love you." he whispered. Placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I think I might love you. I don't love Ashley.

It took your confession To make me see.

We owe that old man more than we possess.

This our chance to make a change for the best."

They heard a faint scrapping up over their heads,

Though not the sound of children moving in their beds.

Then faintly above them, They heard him exclaim

Happy Christmas to you all May you have mended your ways.

And may this Christmas, Be the beginning of happier days!"

Scarlett looked up to see hung from the door

Three sprigs of mistletoe or more.

"Let's honor the tradition, I owe you a kiss."

Who knew we could find a love like this.

He took her small hand Into his own.

And said softly, "Let's make this a home."

He led his tired wife, up the wide stairs.

He squeezed her small hand "I promise I care."

He kissed her softly, In the dim gaslight of the hall.

"I love you, Mrs. Butler!

May this be the best Christmas of them all!"


End file.
